


Tango

by LionStar (Mel_Sanfo)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Jaime's Awkward Boner June Fest, Modern Era, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/LionStar
Summary: Former ballroom star, Jaime Lannister, finds a reason to get back on the dance floor again.





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts), [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts), [WackyGoofball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyGoofball/gifts).



> So, it is almost 4 AM. I have not edited this piece as much as I would like but I'm going to post it anyways and take another look at editing typos and such tomorrow. I have no Beta, so all mistakes are my own. Happy JAB everyone!

All in all, Jaime wasn't sure what the hell he was doing here.

 

Oh, he was well aware why he should’ve been, he was the guest of honor of this particular gala and all that, but he wasn't sure why he had even bothered. Then he remembered his brother, Tyrion, arriving at his home, along with his sworn man Bronn, one of Jaime’s most expensive tuxedos in hand, pressed and ready to go from the cleaners and a threat. 

 

It was only the love he held for his collection of swords and Valyrian steel, which Tyrion had dared to threaten, that had made him show up tonight. Well, that and Bronn’s presence by his side

 

“This should be interesting, if nothing else,” The dark haired companion to his left said, sipping daintily from the glass of champagne on his hand after he spoke “I heard there’s a newcomer dancing with Clegane tonight, something Tarth. His poor little wife being out of commission, with that big pregnant belly of hers and all. Let’s hope the kids take after their redheaded mother and she doesn’t end up having an ugly ass litter.” he said with a snort “Word is his new dance partner is almost as tall and broad as he is. I’ll have to see that to focking believe it.”

 

At Jaime’s glance, which included a quirked golden eyebrow, the man shrugged his shoulders and smirked, unapologetically. 

 

“Are you surprised I’m interested in these frilly things? Best fucks I’ve had in my life have been from dancers, they’re quite flexible and bendy.” 

 

Aaaaaaaaaand that explained a hell of a lot, Jaime thought to himself while taking his own sip from his champagne flute.

 

Once upon a time this, ballroom dancing, had been his world. He had been the king of the dance floor, at first dancing with Melara, who had to retire early due to an unforeseen injury. But most of his work had been done dancing with his cousin, Cersei, before she decided that booze and testing out all the cocks available to her, that did not belong to family members, was her real passion. 

 

After that he’d had a few other dance partners; Margeary had been a dream on the dance floor, a true rose, but a thorn on his side every second, of every day, once they stepped off the gleaming surface and away from the public. Ellaria was far more interested in spending her time trying to get herself, and her lover, into Jaime’s pants than in practicing their choreography and then his accident had happened.

 

There was no more dancing after that, after all, who’d want a cripple as their partner? With lifts getting more and more intricate and him down one working hand? In a world where everything was flashy and looks were quite important he knew his maiming had been the end of the road. Where once he’d been happy to have people stare at him now it was the opposite.

 

Now, almost two years later, the ballroom association had decided to make him the guest of honor in this gala, to showcase some new talent and appreciate those who had come before them. Jaime was listed as the latter.

 

“We’ll fuck me sideways…” Bronn’s whispered oath tore him out of his glum train of thought and into the present.

 

A present where Sandor Clegane was conquering the dance floor with a dancer that Jaime had never seen before. In the years he’d been a contestant in the circuit he’d seen many things, all shades of colors from costuming, multiple body types and enough different skin hues to make someone dizzy. But never anything like this. Like her.

 

Yes, Clegane was good, one of the best when it came to the tango, which was the dance he was performing, clad in black with an open shirt; the surprise was his partner.

 

She was, quite possibly, the tallest woman Jaime had ever seen in competition.

 

The gossipers, including Bronn, had not been kidding when they said she was almost as tall as the Hound, in competition heels she was his equal in height, which was bizarre to see, considering he usually did competitions with his wife, Sansa, who was far shorter than he. No, this woman, with her short and obscenely light blond hair was just as tall, tiny beads of glass intermingled with the strands making her head glint from the lights.

 

Her makeup was simple, compared to others he’d seen tonight, bright red on her plump lips and a dark outline around her eyes, a set of sapphire blue that startled him with their beauty. She wasn’t pretty or dainty, like so many other dancers that had flounced their way around the floor tonight. No. Right now she was not only keeping up with Clegane, while performing HIS dance, but her performance was one of equal power.

 

She wore a blue outfit that matched her eyes, the long sleeves seemed painted to the skin from her broad shoulders down to the knuckles of her hand, a cluster of silver bangles with rhinestones rattling at both her wrists. He could trace every muscle on her arm, with his eyes, while she held the correct stance and dance posture, move after move. She was not a pretty thing to be shown off by her partner, but a warrior and the dance floor her battle field.

 

His cock twitched and rose in interest.

 

The sweetheart necklace of her costume dripped with silver strand after silver strand of crystal clear rhinestones, creating a tantalizing V towards the asymmetrical hem of the skirt. It was then that he saw it, during a reverse turn with outside swivel, not the most intricate of moves when it came to the tango, to be honest, but it left him breathless all the same. Her costume, as many others did for the tango, had a slit on the side of the skirt… But this wasn’t just any slit. 

 

The fabric didn’t part timidly to give peek-a-boo glimpses of the thigh every once in a while. Oh no. The opening was obvious and unapologetic, the fabric knitting together only an inch away from her hip bone and leaving what seemed to be miles upon miles of pale skin to the world’s inspection.

 

He knew there were more moves to the performance. Swivels, reverse turns, fallaways, and rock-turns but nothing was registering in his brain, except the highly uncomfortable tightness at the front of his slacks and the damned length of freckled skin he was growing far more interested in than he should be. 

 

Then, the unthinkable. 

 

The woman did a simple swivel dip and extended her leg forward between both of Clegane's, Jaime found himself biting his lip. The fact that Clegane moved her up and into an overhead lift, with ease, only to lower her back down into a quick split, where she got as close to the floor as humanly possible without touching it, both legs displayed fully now thanks to the slit, had Jaime keeping himself from groaning out loud and fully hard.

 

Who in the hell had legs that long?! And how could he get them around HIS waist?

 

Her dancing shoes, which he noticed during a spin and hook move that had her creamy thigh contrasting against Clegane’s black-clad hip, had barely a two-inch heel on them and were, instead of silver or golden like most ladies chose, blue with bright silver polka dots. 

 

With her arms clinging to Clegane, as well as one endless leg still hooked to his hip and the other extended, flawlessly, to the side. into a point, the man swirled them both across the dance floor in a rousing finale, showcasing his power as a dancer. 

 

Jaime Lannister made a decision right then and there. First, he'd cover his lap with the program he had been given at the beginning of the evening. Then, he was going to create a battle plan. Because even though he still hated the idea of being stared at and even if, in the back of his mind, he still thought that the world of ballroom dancing wasn’t for maimed bastards like himself… that damned blond Tarth lady, with the endless legs, was going to be his partner, she had to, or else he was going to lose his god's damned mind.

 


End file.
